Kurt and Blaine's Summer
by justanothercolferfan
Summary: a collection of Klaine fluffs that take place during the summer after their junior year.
1. Confessions

**Confessions**

"And then after… we go to the Macy's… sale… I'll help you… rehearse for… your Six Flag's show," Kurt huffed between jumps on the trampoline. He sat and pulled himself to the side as Blaine flipped, landing next to him.

"Awesome!" Blaine grinned huge, his hair sticking up in places. "So I can't believe you dad and Carole got you a trampoline. Well, I actually can't believe your jumping on it."

"It's actually Finn's. He had always wanted one when he was younger but his old backyard was too small. So he got it when they moved in with us. And I feel that I can't truthfully sing Defying Gravity anymore unless I am jumping on it." He smiled.

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt into his arms. "God I love you so much."

They stayed like that for a long time, watching the sun disappear into the darkness.

Kurt broke the silence first. "Blaine?" He snuggled even closer to Blaine's chest.

"Mmm hm?"

"You know who I miss?"

"Who?" Blaine sounded as if he was purring. He lightly kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"Pavarotti. He was such a nice little bird."

"Well, I really don't need to rehearse tomorrow and if you want to skip Macy's, we can drive up to Dalton and visit where we buried him."

"That sounds good."

The darkness was quiet again, except for the sound of a bug zapper a few houses over.

"He reminds me of my mother." Kurt shifted so he could look into Blaine's eyes. "Pavarotti, I mean. God, that just sounds dumb. I-"

"I understand," Blaine's voice was soft. Kurt hardly ever talked about his mother.

"I got Pav right after I arrived to Dalton. I felt out of place. And, I don't know, he just made me feel better and more at home. Like when my mother would have tea parties with me in the front yard when I was younger because no one else would. I mean, my dad would play along, but I couldn't help but to be mad if he gave me a cookie instead of a scone or something." He laughed quietly. "But I miss both of them, my mom and Pavarotti."

Blaine was surprised at how much Kurt was telling him. "We can put flowers on her grave tomorrow, too, if you would like."

Kurt sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "I would like that."

Blaine hugged him tightly. "And after we get an apartment in New York next summer, we can buy a pet canary and name it Luciano."

He smiled. "I would like that a lot."


	2. Those Blissful Carnival Nights

**Those Blissful Carnival Nights**

_**For Jessica, one of the coolest girls around. Thanks so much for all of your help, Jess. And for that kick ass picture you drew last night.**_

"Are you fure you bon't want fome?" Blaine asked, his mouth stuffed with pink cotton candy sweetness. He smiled that huge, goofy grin of his.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he and his boyfriend walked hand in hand through the midway. He looked like a chipmunk with its cheeks puffed out. "No thanks, I'm good. And- ew, please don't smile. God Blaine, I can't take you anywhere without you making a mess, can I?" He threw his head back and laughed again.

Dusk was falling on Lima's annual Fourth of July carnival. The rides' neon lights were beginning to flicker on as the sun fell lower in the pink sky. Kurt wasn't normally one for fried foods and neck breaking rides, but Rachel had invited him and the rest of the Glee club to watch her perform Katy Perry's Firework during the firework show. Blaine simply loved carnivals and spending time with Kurt, so he didn't mind tagging along.

He gasped. "Kurt! Kurt look! Let's win a fish!" Jumping up and down, he pointed in the direction of the Ring Toss before running over, Kurt on his heels.

Blaine gave the man his dollar before throwing the first of his three rings. It sailed over the stake and hit the back of the small, green and white striped tent. The second ring followed.

Sighing, Kurt snatched the third ring out of his hand before he could throw it. "Babe, you are throwing it way to hard." He put his empty hand on his hip, inspecting the loop, then the stake. His upper body leaned forward just a little as he gracefully threw it.

The ring landed with a _ping_ as it circled the rod.

"Yeah! Awesome job, Kurt," Blaine screamed, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it tightly. "We would like that hot pink fish, please."

He held the small bowl up, allowing both him and Kurt to observe it. "Let's name it Domingo. You know, like Placido Domingo. He can live with you at your house one week, then mine the next. It will be like a test run to see if we could ever take care of a kid. But if we ever got a kid, I would never name it Domingo. Toronto is a much cooler name."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head, but he felt as if he could squeal from pure happiness. Blaine plans to be taking care of a kid with him? Even if it was just a fish for now, it was still a start.

* * *

><p>"-And then I run on stage and start singing Price Tag. It's pretty cool." Blaine stopped. "Hey Kurt, wanna ride that with me?" He pointed to a rocket that went around in loops with the hand that wasn't holding Domingo's fish bowl, with Domingo inside.<p>

"Hell no. Are you trying to kill me?" His face showed mock disbelief.

"No. Just wanting to mess up your hair." Blaine reached over and ran his empty hand through Kurt's chestnut hair. "Because it is so cute after the wind's been through it. And you are so cute when you are frustrated that it's messed up." He grinned again.

Kurt slapped his hand away. "Well, since you already did that yourself, we don't have to ride that death trap."

"Fine." Blaine's lower lip pushed out a tad bit, as if he was pouting. "Will you at least go on the Ferris wheel with me?"

"You know my issues with heights," He said suspiciously, eyeing his boyfriend. "But fine. Just for you."

"Yes! Now let's go." Blaine grabbed his hand, dragging him through the crowds.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is safe?" Kurt's voice trembled slightly. He held on to the lap bar tightly as they slowly began their ascent towards the star filled sky.<p>

Blaine smiled and put his hand on Kurt's, a simple yet reassuring gesture."I'm sure love. And I am right here with you." He voice was soft.

They stopped at the very top, causing their seat to slowly rock back and forth as the sound of Rachel Berry's voice took over the atmosphere. "Hello, everyone. My name is Rachel Berry and I am from the McKinley High School Glee club, New Directions. I hope you all have had an awesome time today and please enjoy the fireworks." She paused for a moment, before she began.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

Kurt leaned slightly forward, their seat rocking again, to see dozens of families and friends sitting on blankets and quilts on the grass below. He spotted Carole, Finn and his dad together. Fireflies flew everywhere and in the soft summer breeze you could smell the sweet scent of funnel cakes.

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night _

_Like the Fourth of July_

Reds and blues and greens and pinks made the night time sky come to life as Rachel began to sing the chorus. Cheers erupted from the crowd sitting on the grass.

Kurt gasped in awe; the sight was simply magnificent. And here he and Blaine were, sitting at the top of a Ferris wheel, watching the fireworks on the Fourth of July. Feeling truly blissful, he sat back and rest his head against Blaine's collarbone. "This is beautiful," He breathed. "Beautiful."

"Happy Fourth of July, Kurt," Blaine whispered into his ear before softly kissing it. "I love you so, so much."

_Boom, boom, boom _

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._


End file.
